generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Rex Salazar
"Rex" has more than one use; if this is not what you've been searching for check Rex (disambiguation) for other articles. Enhanced E.V.O. curing Machine manifestation Nanite communication Enhanced technopathy Skilled acrobat Enhanced strength, endurance, speed and agility Hand-to-hand combat skills Unlimited nanite creation |gender = Male |hair color = Black |species = Human E.V.O |eye color = Brown |first appearance = "The Day That Everything Changed" |portrayed by: = Daryl Sabara |see also = Rex's M. Rex counterpart}} Rex Salazar is a sixteen-year-old, 1.19, "Promises, Promises" amnesiac E.V.O. with the ability to grow weapons and machines out of his body at will. He was employed as a secret weapon to Providence, a global organization dedicated to protecting the world from rampaging E.V.O.s. After the new changes in Providence, he joined the Providence Defect Group. He later returned to Providence after White Knight became leader of Providence again. 3.01, "Back in Black" History Early life .]] Rex was the second son born to Rafael and Violeta Salazar in Geneva, Switzerland, where he lived with them and his older brother Caesar. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" Rafael, Violeta, and Caesar were brilliant scientists who had traveled all over the world before Rex's birth. As a young child, Rex spent every summer in a small South American town, where he played with his best friend, Federico. 2.13, "Night Falls" Prior to the Nanite Event, and during the Nanite Project which his parents and brother worked on, Rex was critically injured in an industrial accident caused by a dispute between the many scientists about how the nanites were to be used. The scientists - among them Violeta, Rafael, Caesar, and Gabriel Rylander - injected Rex with the original batch of fully programed nanites, hoping to save Rex's life and to make the other scientists see that their ways were for the greater good. Luckily, it was a major success as Rex was able to be saved. However, Rex's new abilities, courtesy of the nanites, only reinforced their beliefs. While Rex, Gabriel, and Caesar were able to survive the Nanite Event by blind luck, Rafael and Violeta were killed as a result of the massive nanite explosion. Later, after losing his memories, assumed to have been caused by the explosion, Rex traveled to Hong Kong and became friends with three incurable E.V.O.s named Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket. Unbeknown to them, Rex was also top lieutenant to an E.V.O. crime lord named Quarry. 1.12, "Rabble" During their time together, Rex and his gang had an encounter with the shape shifter John Scarecrow and all got voice activated nano-ink tattoos to prevent a repeat of the events. 3.14, "Mind Games" He later secretly traded his friends to Quarry in exchange for his own freedom. 1.12, "Rabble" A few years later, Rex transformed into a giant bio-mechanical form and went on a rampage in Mexico. Providence sent a group of soldiers - including Agent Six and White Knight - to contain the menace. After sustaining heavy damage, Rex crashed into a building and reverted to his human form, forgetting everything that happened before he turned full E.V.O. Six discovered the young boy beneath the wreckage and helped him to safety. Although Six was initially reluctant to look after Rex, he felt sympathy for him when he discovered that Rex was suffering from amnesia. After Rex saved Six from a dangerous E.V.O. by curing it, Six took Rex to Providence to show his incredible curing capabilities to Dr. Holiday, who had been trying to find a way to revert E.V.O.s' mutations instead of killing them. While hopeful by the discovery, Six did not trust the current head of Research and Development, Doctor Fell, and his then partner, White Knight, and asked that the discovery be kept under wraps. Six's suspicions were confirmed when White kidnapped, interrogated, and later caged Dr. Holiday to discover the reason why Six had brought Rex to Providence. White, with Dr. Fell, kidnapped Rex while he was sleeping and attempted to dissect him molecule by molecule to reverse-engineer his unique curing capabilities. They failed, however, when Rex's nanites subconsciously reacted to the danger. In the resulting struggle, White was trapped in the chamber during an overload, and Fell was later fired and replaced by Dr. Holiday. With White Knight's body bleached and his nanites destroyed, he was declared head of Providence. Rex was inducted into Providence for his curing powers. As Rex lived in Providence, he came to see it as his home and developed tight bonds with the people there, particularly Agent Six, Dr. Holiday and Bobo, openly acknowledging them as his family. After finding his older brother Caesar, Rex was glad to be reunited with a family member. However, he admitted that the people in Providence - Six, Holiday and Bobo - were the ones he really had a family-like connection with. Season One : Main article: History of Rex Salazar (First Season) Season Two : Main article: History of Rex Salazar (Second Season) Season Three : Main article: History of Rex Salazar (Third Season) Personality Rex is overconfident, impulsive, and rebellious. He is quite headstrong, which according to Van Kleiss, Rex has inherited from his mother, Violeta. He has a quick wit and is constantly making jokes. However, when Rex needs to defend himself, he doesn't hold back. Aggressive and reckless, Rex prefers to smash anything that gets in his way, much to Providence's annoyance. However, he eventually begins to show more discretion and planning. 3.01, "Back in Black" Rex has also shown a selfless side to his personality, as he has cured many E.V.O.s at his own risk. 1.06, "Frostbite" 2.06, "Divide By Six" He has also shown an empathetic side to his personality. For example, he understands that many of the E.V.O.s he fights have loved ones concerned about them, and he tries to cure them whenever he can. 1.02, "String Theory" Another example would be when Rex was the only one to see things from both Agent Six's and Serge's point of views. 2.02, "Waste Land" He also has conflicting feelings about his position in Providence. While he is loyal to the organization, sometimes the pressure of being the only person that can cure E.V.O.s is too much for him to handle. Consequently, he sometimes breaks out of the base to go on "road trips", as he calls them, to blow off steam. However, he always returns, perhaps out of a sense of duty, purpose, and caring for his team. Rex has also been shown to be clever. For example, Tuck stated that Rex created the voice activated nano-ink tattoos that Rex, Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket have, after a problem they had with a shape-shifter E.V.O. Coming from a family of scientists, Rex is quite intelligent, as shown when he was able to take high school courses with ease. After taking a trigonometry pop quiz, Rex casually told Noah that it was "just trig" and explained that it was like aiming his cannon. 2.11, "Without a Paddle" Rex sometimes uses his sarcastic wit to manipulate his enemies. Rex tricked Van Kleiss and NoFace into fighting each other, since Van Kleiss needed him alive, while NoFace wanted to kill him. He also used Biowulf's fear of being replaced with NoFace to persuade Biowulf to help. 2.04, "Alliance" Physical appearance Rex is Hispanic, being half-Argentinian and half-Mexican. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" He is normally seen with lightly spiked, slicked back dark hair. Rex also wears a pair of orange goggles on top of his head, with a matching red-orange patterned jacket. His T-shirt is blue on the top-half and white on the bottom-half, with two orange rectangles on the right chest. Rex wears black pants with blue geometrical patterns which glow whitish blue whenever he uses his powers. He also wears blue gloves with orange cuffs and blue-black shoes. When he was found by Six for the first time, he was wearing his trademark red-orange jacket, a black shirt, jeans, and blue shoes. His hair was also longer and spiked straight up. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" Powers and abilities .]] Like all living beings on Earth, Rex has nanites bonded to him on a molecular level. Having activated nanites makes him an E.V.O.; however, unlike most E.V.O.s, Rex has the ability to control his nanites at will, allowing him to generate various machinery from his body. He can also use his nanites to communicate with a variety of machines, as well as cure some E.V.O.s of their mutations. E.V.O. abilities * Technopathy: Rex is capable of using his nanites to interface with technology, allowing him to communicate with and control it. For example, he first demonstrated this ability to escape the confines of The Keep. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" Said in his own words, he can "hear them". This can also backfire; hearing too many voices at once will overwhelm Rex and eventually cause him to lose consciousness. 1.06, "Frostbite" After regaining his powers, his technopathic capabilities grew stronger, as shown when he took control of the entire Providence base to disarm hidden bombs. 1.21, "Payback" It is shown that Rex's enhanced technopathic capabilities can also allow him to reprogram machines. 2.05, "Robo Bobo" His technopathic abilities also enable him to disable Providence's mind-control collars, however, they explode after the process. 3.12, "Remote Control" ]] * E.V.O. curing: Perhaps Rex's most important ability, Rex can extract the active nanites of other E.V.O.s to cure them. Initially, Rex could not cure E.V.O.s unless they willingly allowed him to extract their nanites. 1.02, "String Theory" Later, his curing ability seemed to have improved somewhat, as he was able to cure some of Quarry's E.V.O henchmen against their will. 1.12, "Rabble" However, it is possible they were simply caught off guard, as the first did not know he was capable of curing E.V.O.s, and the second was unconscious. By his own admission, Rex also had trouble curing non-human E.V.O.s as quickly as human E.V.O.s. 1.13, "The Hunter" However, his skills gradually developed over time, as demonstrated when he successfully cured a Cat E.V.O. that was hunting him and his friends. 2.09, "Haunted" Rex eventually began to cure animal E.V.O.s without any hesitation. 2.12, "Written in Sand" 2.15, "A Family Holiday" However, some E.V.O.s, known as incurables, have nanites that are completely resistant to curing. When Rex tried to cure a dying incurable E.V.O. named One, the strain was too much for Rex to handle. 2.06, "Divide By Six" Other risks are also associated with E.V.O. curing. Rex has a limit to how many nanites from cured E.V.O.s he can carry. If he exceeds this limit, he will begin growing metallic tumorous sacks. Also, if he extracts corrupted nanites, such as the highly unstable nanites in Abysus, he runs the risk of destabilizing his own body. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" After the worldwide curing event, Rex's curing abilities have largely become obsolete. 3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" E.V.O. powers :: For more information visit the Rex Salazar's machines page * Machine manifestation: Rex can shape his nanites into a variety of machinery. He uses these for offense, defense, and transportation. The weapons he forms out of his body can be destroyed, but he usually can reform them quickly afterward. Also, if Rex is exhausted, it takes more focus to maintain his weapons; otherwise they instantly disassemble. 1.18, "Plague" At one point, Van Kleiss drained away all but one of Rex's nanites, temporarily removing Rex's powers as well. After an MRI, Dr. Holiday discovered the Omega-1 Nanite that Dr. Gabriel Rylander had injected into Rex and identified it as a Control Nanite. Using the supply of inactive nanites he had previously off-loaded in the Purgatory base, Rex was able to reactivate the Control Nanite, regaining his original powers, as well as gaining the blueprints for more powerful machines. Previously, Rex lacked the ability to program his body into building more than one machine at a time. As of now, Rex can allow his nanites to build and use two machines simultaneously. 3.02, "Crash and Burn" Other abilities * Superhuman durability: Rex appears to have superhuman durability. On numerous occasions he has survived situations well beyond the capacity of normal humans, like being thrown through a concrete wall. For example, Rex was the only person who could survive using the space elevator. White Knight commented that the G-forces from the trip would kill a normal person. 1.14, "Gravity" Rex was also smashed through three stone pillars without any serious injury. * Enhanced strength: Rex seems to possess enhanced strength, but only when using his machines. For example, when Rex attended a Providence Basic Training camp, Rex needed the Smack Hands to do pull ups and push ups and struggled to do sit ups without his mechanical powers. 1.17, "Basic" Furthermore, using just his human strength, Rex was unable to pull Circe to safety when Abysus was destabilizing. However, Rex's machines are very heavy, as shown when Rex's Smack Hand caused him to sink in the ocean. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" This implies that it is the internal mechanisms of the machines that allow him to lift them. * Nanite-enhanced immune system: It was stated that Rex was mortally wounded in an industrial accident and that the nanites he was injected with completely healed him. 1.09, "Dark Passage" Later, the Omega-1 Nanite he was injected with restarted his heart. 1.16, "The Swarm" Rex's nanites cured him of poison from a sea urchin, implying that Rex has some degree of an accelerated healing factor. 2.02, "Waste Land" Rex also revealed that his nanites can counter-act knock-out gas; however, the same gas was used earlier by Dr. Holiday for the nanite-removal treatment, suggesting that the nanites may have some way to distinguish between the use of such gas as a medical anesthetic or as a weapon, and respond properly. In extreme situations, the nanites inside his body can take control and act to save Rex's life. When Rex tried to cure Weaver, Rex's nanites took control of his body to make him stop and ordered Agent Six to "take the shot". His nanites also subconsciously react to smaller threats. For instance, every time Providence tries to put a tracer on him, his nanites automatically dismantle it. * Unlimited nanite creation: The Omega-1 Nanite inside of Rex has a self-replicating program, meaning that Rex can create more and more active nanites if needed. This function was seen to be operational when the Molecular Destabilizer was obliterating his active nanites. 2.14, "Hard Target" * Advanced intellect: Although not often portrayed, Rex is quite intelligent. Rex scored a 98% on what was considered a very difficult trigonometry test, while one student came out saying "my brain hurts". Rex said it was easy, as it was "like aiming his Slam Cannon". When the trigonometry teacher threw out a long string of mathematical trajectories (easily taking ten seconds to say at full speed), Rex worked it out in a few seconds, (shown as a physical diagram in his point of view) and used the trajectory mentioned to send his opponent flying. 2.11, "Without a Paddle" * Acrobat: Rex is shown to be very good at acrobatics. During one of Rex's flashbacks, Rex, Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket are shown doing acrobatics during one of their midnight-rooftop runs. Rex also cured an E.V.O. in mid-flip and landed without any problems. He was also capable of outrunning and avoiding Providence's "Black Pawns" by using his quicker reflexes and tumbles to evade their quick hits. There have also been several cases where Rex's Omega Nanite increased his reaction time dramatically. Such as dodging Hunter Cain's missle while groggy or even dodging Black Knights "Black Pawns" Nanite enhanced bullets from a close range. 3.09, "Assault on Abysus" s while restrained.]] *'Hand-to-hand combat': Rex knows basic hand-to-hand combat, most likely from training with Providence for so many years. He took on various Black Pawns who were highly skilled in combat. He also managed to beat several well-trained Providence agents (some of whom were using Providence clubs) without using his machines and while having his arms restrained. He also dodged several punches from the experienced fighters Hunter Cain and John Scarecrow. He can synchronize his fighting skills with the use of his machines, making his blows much more effective shown when he defeated Breach, Biowulf, and Skalamander in rapid succession with ease. Rex has also shown impressive reflexes able to skillfully evade Circe's unarmed strikes, eventually only been struck due to distraction. * Breach sensing: Rex seems to be able to sense whenever Breach is near, which he describes as a "creeped-out feeling". It is clear this ability works due to his nanites, as he states that his nanites are "onto the whole 'ripping-the-very-fabric-of-space' thing." However, it is unknown whether he gained this ability from being inside Breach's pocket dimension as he is also able to know Breach took Circe there (though he could have just been guessing) or due to the abilities the Omega-1 Nanite grants him. * Rex's goggles: Rex got an upgrade to his goggles which gave him a variety of visions including thermal, microscopic, and nano. 3.05, "Double Vision" * Godhood (temporarily): When he had control over the Meta-Nanites, he had the power to do literally anything he wanted, and was the most powerful being in the universe. After he induced a mass E.V.O. curing around the world, however, he told the Meta-Nanites to deactivate so no one, including himself, could ever use them again. Relationships :Main article: Rex Salazar's relationships Appearances Trivia * Rex means "King" in Latin. His last name, Salazar, translated from Old Spanish means "old hall" - from the words "sala" which means "hall" and "zahar" meaning "old". * Rex has at least a rudimentary knowledge of Spanish and Chinese. He tends to interlard his speech with Spanish wording. Throughout the series. ** According to Caesar, Rex understands Spanish but doesn't know how to speak the language properly, often humorously mispronouncing words. Dr. Holiday volunteered to help him polish his skills. 2.11, "Without a Paddle" * Rex has underwear with motorcycle patterns. * Rex seems to sleep in his normal everyday clothing. 2.10, "Moonlighting" 2.13, "Night Falls" * Since Rex does not remember his true birthday, Providence had his "birthday" scheduled on the day he joined Providence. Ironically, Rex was conscripted to Providence on Six's birthday, causing the two to share the same birthday. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" * Rex has a criminal past, due to working for Quarry and being his top lieutenant. 1.12, "Rabble" * Rex's machines are powered by gravity and produce selenium as a side-effect. Additionally, Rex naturally gives off small amounts of selenium (Caesar compared this process to be akin to dandruff). 2.12, "Written in Sand" * Despite his long track record of defeated E.V.O.s, Rex has had poor fighting skills and has gotten better throughout the series. 1.17, "Basic" * Rex enjoys Spanish soap operas. * Rex plays with toys during baths. 2.02, "Waste Land" * Rex is shown to have some artistic skills. 2.03, "Lost Weekend" * Rex has a scar on the back of his left knee that he got from playing on some lab equipment when he was seven. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" * Rex wanted to play the accordion when he was little. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" * At some point Rex wanted to be an undersea explorer. 2.02, "Waste Land" * Rex is good at playing volleyball 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" and ping pong 2.11, "Without a Paddle" but is a lousy soccer 2.13, "Night Falls" and basketball player. 1.17, "Basic" * Noah noted that Rex always starts the offensive with the Smack Hands and that he should "change it up a little". 1.21, "Payback" * When he was young, Rex used jokes to cope with difficult situations. * Ben Tennyson stated that Rex's jacket smells like bananas. special 1, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" * Rex sometimes wears Six's suits as formal attire. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" * As revealed in "Assault on Abysus", when Rex was younger, he drew a picture that resembled his bio-mechanical form. This could allude to Rex's inspiration for his machines. * Rex likes anime. 3.12 , "Remote Control" * Rex didn't have a teddy bear when he was a kid. 3.14, "Hermanos" * Rex used to share "stomping grounds" with John Scarecrow when he was in Hong Kong. 3.14 , "Mind Games" * Rex had a Meta-Nanite inside of him. * According to "Remote Control", Rex can use his nanites to change out of his Amp suit. * Rex likes a rock band called the Trendbenders. * His disguise in Deadzone bears a striking resemblance to The Man in the Yellow Hat from Curious George. References }} Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Male characters Category:Rex Salazar Category:Salazar family Category:Providence Category:Providence agents